Sins and Punishments Aftermath
by Happygoluckymegami
Summary: Read The Emerald Cat's "Sins and Punishments" before this. This takes place after the story. Not sure if I'll write MCSM stories, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Megami: If anyone has read , "Sins and Punishments". This is the Aftermath in the story. (spoiler, if not read. Read the story to understand) Isa, aka the founder, is one of the unfortunate victims who were killed. Leaving the new sky city in Milo's care, along with benedict I assume too. Sky city holds a funeral for their founder in her honor. Milo, who is depressed like the rest of the city, feels lost and conflicted, is unsure if he can lead the city without Isa. Reginald give Milo a talk to keep hope. Enjoy reading.**

**Cassie: Why am I here? And why do you have on my hoodie and beanie?**

**Megami: Because you're one of my favorite characters, and these are very comfortable.**

**Cassie: give them back.**

**Megami: *Runs away***

* * *

There's a time and place for anything to happen, even the smallest action could cause something big. Sky city was prepared for small things, but unprepared for big were prepared to write a request to their and build whatever they needed. When something fell over the edge and into the void, most were unprepared and panicked. The build club was somewhat prepared to steal the eversource and hold it against the founder. But no was prepared to face dangerous monsters that they had never seen before.

The death of their founder was something that they were really unprepared for. Despair and grief was the atmosphere of the new sky city. Some didn't want to believe what they heard was true, others were hurt and at a loss, even guilt. No one could blame them, they weren't expecting this at all.

Their symbol of hope, who made this city and carried more knowledge than them, was taken from them, right before their very eyes. Who knew fate could be so cruel to them. Especially Milo. The blonde messy builder was just as depressed as everyone else. With their founder taken from them, the city was now in his care. He didn't have the kind of knowledge or experience that Isa had, he wasn't even sure if he could lead a whole city. Sure, he led a small rebellion and a secret club, but this was a whole new type of responsibility that he wasn't prepared for, and she wasn't there to help him with that.

This isn't what he wanted. He admits, he did wanted to overthrow the founder because of her strict rules like everyone else. But how was he supposed to know that the eversource was a chicken that could spawn eggs with monsters inside? Ok, maybe he should of put more thought into his plan, but something good did come out of all of it.

So, why was he his sitting here feeling guilty and miserable.

"I knew I'd find you here." a voice said from behind. Milo already knew that the voice belong to Reginald. They were the only ones here, along with benedict, who was seemingly minding her own business. Walking up to him from behind, Reginald takes a seat next to him. They don't say anything after that, or for the next 5 minutes. Reginald choice to speak up again and broke the silence. "How are you holding up?" Milo replies back, "I would say I'm ok, but that would be a lie." And that wasn't a lie, No one was okay. "But you didn't come here to see if was just ok, did you?" He asked. "Not just that. Everyone's preparing for the funeral, Her statue and memorial is almost complete. You'll be there, right?" He asked. "I'll be there, just give me some time to gather my thoughts." Milo hadn't even looked at him when they talked, Reginald never said anything about it, he understood. "Just hear me out for a minute." Milo then turns his head towards the captain of the guards. He had nothing else to do, might as while listen to what he had to say.

He began to speak. "I understand your sad, upset even, But your not the only one who feels this way. We all miss her, and have to do our best to move on without. But we'll never forget her. She knew what she was getting herself into when she became our founder, and she didn't regret it. She only regrets the bad decision she made in the past." He looks at Milo, making sure was paying attention closely. "She regrets putting you jail years ago. I know this, because she always hid the stress and guilt she had. No one noticed, except me. Even when I tried to talk to her about it, she would just dismiss it, hold her head high, and act as if she was perfectly fine."

Milo did always wondered if she did feel guilty for what the bad things she did, but now that he mentioned. She did seem more relaxed, the weight of responsibilities were finally lift from her shoulders. "Do you know why I'm telling you this, Milo?" Milo snapped back into reality when Reginald said his name. "No, but I'm sure there's a good reason why." he answered. "To learn from past mistakes. As the new founder, Don't be afraid to ask me for help. I can teach whatever I learned from her to you." He puts his hand on Milo's shoulder. "Do it for not just them, But for her." He finishes. Reginald gets up from his seat and walks away. "See ya there, Milo."

And just like that, he was here alone with Benedict. The chicken walked up to the human and jumped on his lap. He wasn't honestly expecting the chicken to do that, but also holding a letter?

This caught his attention, when was holding on to this? And where did she get it from? It was definitely for him, considering she was eagerly putting it in front of him. He grabbed it, and opened it. He nearly choked as he read it, realizing who it was from.

"_**Dear Milo,**_

_**If you're reading this, then Benedict must have brought it to you and I'm gone for some reason. And right now, the city is now in your responsibility. Believe me when I say this. It will be long and exhausting job for you, but I'm sure you'll do fine without me. Don't be afraid to ask Reginald or Jessie for help. And please, make sure whatever you, or someone else is planning to do, make sure it's safe and not too Dangerous. It wasn't an easy job for me to do, but it was also a long process to deal with. But, knowing you, you'll make a fun founder. I'm trusting you to lead the city without me. Please, take care of Benedict for me, she's precious to me and has been my best friend from a long time.**_

_** From Isa**_

He must of the letter twice now, because he had noticed that his arm started to shake slightly. "Damn it, why now of all times." he said, putting one hand on his forehead, while the other held onto the letter. Benedict, noticing this tried to comfort him, by leaning on him. Letting go of the letter with the one hand he had, he patted Benedict. She looks up at Milo. "Guess it's just you and me, Benedict. Just you and me." he said quietly.

"Let's go Benedict, we got a funeral to attend." he folded the letter up and puts it in his pocket. Leaving his seat, while still holding Benedict. He walks out the door and leave.

* * *

**Megami: I'll admit, I don't usually write tragic, drama or sad stories. So, this is probably really bad for my first try. I do find Minecraft Story Mode very interesting, I've seen my brother play the 1st and 2nd season. I've never played Minecraft before. I would now, but the pc I use may not be able to hold it. What do you guys think so far? It's probably best to read Sins and punishments first, then this. Also, there's not a lot of fanfics or art of these two together, we need to do something about. That's all for now folks, see ya next time.**

**Cassie: you can do that too. You know?**

**Megami: I know, but I'd rather let the pros do it first, then follow along. Does it seem like I'm shipping them? Should I do something about it? I'm probably gonna have to talk to them about this.**

**Cassie: *Listens to me ramble, while wanting her jacket and beanie back***


	2. Short AN

_**Before Sins and Punishments aftermath was uploaded, 4 or 5 am in the morning**_

* * *

**Megami: Ok, time to finally upload this thing. Hopefully all goes well. *Uploads story***

_**Couple of days later**_

**Megami: *drawing in sketchbook, phone goes off.* Huh? **

**Cassie: What is it? Another e-mail from Hot Topic? **

**Megami: Let me see. *views the message* It's from FanFictionnet. It says that ChocoDrake faved and is following 'Sins and Punishments Aftermath' . I'm glad someone likes the story, But why is he following the story? It's complete.**

**Cassie: Did you put it under complete when you posted it?**

**Megami: Of course i did. I made sure I did. I'll figure the problem later.**

_**A few days later**_

* * *

**Megami: *looking at story stats* Ok good. Now why else was I here again? *views stories, looks and sees that 'Sins and Punishments aftermath' isn't labeled complete* o_0…..Oooooooooooooooh. Cassie.**

**Cassie: Yeah?**

**Megami: I forgot to put under complete. I uploaded it really early in the morning, I might of been so tired that I didn't put under complete and I thought I did. Oh man.**

**Cassie: So, what are you gonna do now?**

**Megami: I really don't know.**

_**Now**_

* * *

**Megami: To anyone who reads this, I won't lie. I totally thought I put this complete. Did not think anyone would want more of this. So, because of this, I need answers. Do you guys want to continue or not? Or you know, something? If no answer, I'm putting this under complete by the end of the month.**


End file.
